


In The Middle of The Night

by blueyeddrabble



Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, UshiTen are good parents, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: When a storm hits, Ushijima and Tendou spend a night taking care of their daughter.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893832
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	In The Middle of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my last piece for UshiTen Week 2020!

Thunder boomed in the night sky. The rain pelted the windows of their home. Tendou and Ushijima woke up to a cry echoing through their house. 

“Do we want to rock, paper, and scissors to see who gets her?” Tendou asked, yawning at his husband.

“You seem tired. I will go get her.” Ushijima crawled out of bed, only to return five minutes later with a baby sleeping up against his chest.

“Aww Daddy, you’re so good with her. I know for a fact she’s gonna be so spoiled when she grows up.” Tendou looked up at his husband. “How about I go make us some tea, so we can be ready when the storm picks back up?”

“I would appreciate that greatly.” Tendou got up from the bed and planted a kiss on Ushijima’s mouth. Tendou proceeded to leave for the kitchen.

“You know Minako.” Ushijima looked down at the child he was holding in his arms. “Your papa is so amazing. I am really glad you have him in your life. I promise we’ll take really good care of you.” Ushijima placed a kiss on his daughter’s head.

“You know Wakawaka, if you keep being cute like this, then I might not survive.” Tendou sat the tea tray on their dresser. “Hand her over here, I want to see my baby.” Ushijima handed her to Tendou as he began humming a tune to Minako as the storm continued raging outside of their home. “You know Wakawaka…” Tendou looked up at his husband, tears forming in his eyes. “I never thought I’d ever be here in my life. Being in my bed with the man I have loved since high school and our daughter is so amazing. I love you both so much, and having this family is such a blessing.”

“Satori we are so lucky to have you in our lives. I love you so much, and I am sure I can speak for Minako as well when I say she loves you too. What do you want in your tea?”

“Just some milk. Thanks babe.”

“This storm isn’t letting up, maybe we should put her back in her crib, and try to get some rest.”

“No, no. Let’s just sit in bed, hold her, and wait for this storm to pass. I know you want to take her to meet your team, but that can wait until after practice then we can go see them after we get some rest. Take them to eat after practice so they can meet our pride and joy. Maybe take them to my restaurant.”

“That sounds lovely, I will message the team at a more reasonable hour.”

“Good now let’s just lay back and enjoy the rest of this long night.” Tendou laid his head on Ushijima’s chest as Minako slept soundly in his arms. “I love you so much Wakawaka.”

“I love you too, Satori.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come yell about gay volleyball with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
